Blacklight devourer of zero!
by The pen or The sword
Summary: Alex Mercer is not something anyone wants to see outside their nightmares. Unfortunately thanks to Louise Halkeginia is going to learn that the hard way...


Alex Mercer was happy, he had been floating along the oceans waves after the nuke had gone off right beneath his chopper. He had only gotten a few feet away before it had gone off. The nuke had reduced his body to an ooze. Such things would seem to be reasons to be upset but Mercer could only feel joy. He had survived a nuke what could stand in his way now? He would only grow stronger and yet already one of mankind's most powerful weapons had been useless against him.

He had barely maintained semi consciousness but through manipulation of his own now slight mass he had directed his drifting and had washed ashore. Those manipulations had left him even more drained though.

Thus his form now a pile of ooze sat upon the shore. It would take weeks to recover enough biomass to restore his form but he was in luck. An overly brave or stupid crow descended upon his pathetic body. Mercer lurched upon the bird when his senses as limited as they were, could only detect green.

 **Line break**

Louise wanted to cry, today was going to be the day. She would prove to everyone that she was a mage, she could do magic. She had practiced the ritual over a thousand times in her head. Drawing the summoning circle into the dirt of a nearby clearing in the forest. She had been prepared to summon anything from a griffon like her sister to a simple crow. Even something small would be enough to prove she was more than a zero.

Instead the circle exploded and when the smoke cleared sitting in the middle of her circle was a pile of black sludge. She felt a single tear escape her eye as she stared at pile black tar on the floor. Louise fell to her knees at the students were jeered. Even professor Colbert looked disappointed at her failure.

The slime than did something that made her do a double take, it moved twitching slightly. "Well...Miss Valliere it appears your familiars alive, complete the contract..." Professor Colbert spoke, clearly unsure himself on what the creature was.

Louise wanted so badly to beg for another chance but she knew it could not be done, thus she walked towards the pile of black slime. She stopped just outside the circle.

"Pentagon of the five elements, answer my call! earth fire wind water void! Take this creature and make it my familiar!" Louise spoke with confidence she didn't have. She slowly reached down and kissed the black slime lightly.

 **Line break**

Alex was on fire, while not as painful as the nuke this fire was trying to burn into his mind. He could feel a strange energy coming from the girl he had been about to devour, no doubt she was the source of the burning pain. The energy was fading from her though, whatever the energy was trying to do it was failing.

It felt as if all his cells were burning, as that same energy reached for his mind. It couldn't seem to find purchase within his body or mind. If Mercer had a face at that moment he would have smirked, as he opened his mind and forced the energy in. He could feel it disperse as it was exposed to the voices of thousands of screaming minds.

The girl only got a brief glance into the his mind but he could already tell it was enough to break her. She fell unconscious as the last vestiges of the energy faded.

 **Line break**

The students and their professor watched in awe as Louise and the slime began to glow brightly. The slime withered and boiled as louise began to scream. Colbert began to move to help when the glow ceased with a sound akin to shattering glass. Louise collapsed onto her familiar. Yet no runes had formed onto the slime, Colbert noted in the split second before Louise collapsed upon it.

Unfortunately as Colbert reached forward to help his fallen student black spikes pierced her chest. He was stunned as Louise's body turned into the same black ooze as her familiar. For an instant it looked as if she had just been coated in slime but her form than seemed to collapsed back into the pile of black ooze.

Colbert lifted his staff to burn the ooze when it shifted and began to rise. It took the form of man before it seemingly shivered and skin and clothes now covered the creature. The most striking thing about the creatures new form were its empty blue eyes.

Colbert was so shocked he couldn't react in time as the creatures hand became a giant blade. In an instant the students watched in shock as their teacher was split down the middle and pulled into the man who had only moments before been a pile of slime.

The students began to panic several of them attempting to flee, some climbing onto the backs of their familiars others fled to the forest. It was all in vain though as the creature exploded black tendrils pierced the fleeing students as all they knew was darkness.

 **Line break**

Alex J. Mercer was annoyed he had somehow been transported to a whole new world and it seemed as if all the creatures he'd devoured had no idea how to send him back. Luckily some knew of a place he could begin looking, Mercer grinned as he turned to look upon the academy. He could just barely make out the shape of a blue dragon and two riders flying towards it.

 **A few things to address first I don't plan to continue it unless I get an overwhelming demand for it. I am writing another story and don't want to try and create two at the same time.**

 **Second as for why the ritual failed, it's quite simple there was to much of Mercer to bind. Allow me to explain, Mercer isn't human he is completely unlike anything that exist, even a virus though that is the closest approximation.**

 **Every cell in his body is the exact same as the others the familiar ritual attempts to brand a part of the familiar but mercer is literally thousands of tiny cells each one just the same as the next. Thus the ritual couldn't figure out what to brand so it attempted to brand all of Mercer thousands of tiny cells, thus it failed on a physical level.**

 **I think I already explained well enough why Mercer's mind couldn't be affected. The simple fact is there wasn't enough magic to bind him.**


End file.
